Revenge of the Seperatist Commanders
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Sailor Moon defeated Darth Sidious a few years ago, and the Clone Wars ended. Whatever happened to the Separatist commanders? They are now back and hunting down Jedi and Sailor Soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Revenge of the Separatist Commanders

Night in the Haunted Ruins of the Jedi Enclave

Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina were all aboard their starship, the Moon Carriage, and on their way to a party on the planet of Dantooine. Several high ranking members in Sailor Scout Industries had announced a celebration and sent invitations to all of the Sailor Soldiers on Earth. Zoey was busy with work, and Trista, Amara, and Michelle were off on missions for the Justice League. Dantooine was an odd location for a party since it was located in the outer rim of the Republic and known mostly as just a farming world.

"I'm so excited to go to this party," cheered Serena. "I can't wait to get there. They said there was going to be pizza."

"Be patient," said Amy. "Dantooine is far from Earth. Did you find it strange that some of the executives just suddenly decided to have a party?"

"Not really," Mina answered. "Executives do that kind of stuff all the time on Earth. Hell, we do it."

"We're representatives," Rei added, "not executives. Besides, why would they invite us?"

"Because we are super cool and super famous, that's way," Mina said with pride. "Sometimes it is a curse to be so popular and awesome."

"You have such an ego," commented Lita. "I don't care who is throwing it or where it is, I need a party after our last few missions. That ridiculous _Watchmen_ fiasco really wiped me out."

"That Rorschach dude seriously freaked me out," Serena said, gripping her shoulders. "All I want is pizza. I told Darien to meet up with us. My stomach is rumbling. I didn't have a good lunch. It was a terrible salad. Yuck! I want pizza."

The coordinates they were given took them to a part of the planet experiencing night. The terrain matched the database's description perfectly. In daylight, the land was painted by gold and green fields and savannas. Rolling hills did crescendos into mountains and then rolled back down into plains until ending at the seas. It was a simple world compared to most. The farms were technology driven yet still moderate in size. When night fell, the land was distilled in a tranquility and serenity that was almost eerie. The yellows and greens turned to grays and blues.

They soon came to the location of the party. To go further, the girls had to use a drop ship to get to the doorstep of the structure. Clouds covered the party's location for a quite a while until the drop ship dipped through them. With the veil removed, they found that the coordinates had taken them to some kind of large temple ruin.

"What in the world?" Mina exclaimed. "That isn't glamorous."

"It looks like a ruin," Rei said.

"Cheer up everyone," said Serena with optimism. "I could be one of those fancy places that looks sucky, but that is only the theme. I bet it is super swanky inside."

Serena was wrong. When they came to building's façade, they found that it was truly a ruin. The building was in shambles, empty of life for years. It was a large circular structure that used to have a several courtyards around the exterior. The girls walked through what used to be a flourishing garden bursting with vibrant colored plants. Now the flower bets held nothing but ash and dust.

"What do you think happened here?" said Amy, eyeing the barrenness.

"A battle must have taken place here," Lita speculated. "Do you think it happened during the Clone Wars?"

"The ruins look too old," said Rei. "I'd say this happened long before the Separatists touched this planet."

Just then, Serena felt a rain drop strike her nose. A second later, rain started to viciously fall. The girls all reacted to varying degrees of shock from upset to spastic. They began running to the ruins.

"Darn it!" Lita said. "We're too far from the ship. Let's go into the ruins and wait for the rain to lighten up."

They came into the structure and found a sky-open courtyard and stayed under the rim of the circular room still covered by roof, witch was not very wide, so they were spread against the wall.

"When I found out who pulled this trick on us," Mina said angrily, "someone is getting slapped."

"I'll help you," Serena added just as steamed. "If there is no pizza here, I'm going to go ballistic."

"We'll all go out for pizza after this," said Rei. "We don't know how long the rain is going to last, so let's go further inside so we can move around a bit."

The girls inched along the wall to avoid the torrential rain. Once they reached a corridor, they ventured forward. It was very dark, so Amy brought a small emergency flashlight out of her purse.

"It is so eerie," Serena said, getting closer to Lita.

The corridor led them to a circular room. There were chairs arrange around the circumference of a mosaic pattern in the center of the room.

"Look at this, guys," Rei said. She pointed to the pattern on the floor. "This is a Jedi pattern. I've seen similar patterns and symbols in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This place must have been an old Jedi temple."

"Jedi are pretty tough," said Lita. "What do you took this place down?"

Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber igniting was heard along with the room's sudden illumination in green light. The girls twisted to see the sources. A teenage Togruta girl with a lightsaber stood before them. She was probably about twelve or thirteen. He skin was tomato red like the usual Togruta. She had the classic three head tails and two horns on her head. Since she was young the horns were quite short and dull. Her eyes were cerulean and full of determination. She wore tight brown and white pants with brown boots along with a narrow tube top that exposed her midriff.

"Who are you?" she demanded.  
The girls were still in shock that their confronter was only about thirteen and had a lightsaber. The stupor ended with a comment from Mina. "Aren't you a little small for a Jedi?"

"What is that supposed to me?" the girl said angrily.

"Mina, you don't say something like that to _anyone_ who has a lightsaber," Rei hissed.

"Are you working for Ventress?" the girl questioned, "Durge? Grievous? If you are, you dress in a lot of color for Separatists."

"We don't know who they are," Serena said in a whiny cry. "I just came here because I was promised pizza." Just then Serena had an idea. "I'll prove were not villains. I am Serena Tsukino, AKA Sailor Moon." She pulled her transformation brooch out of her purse and held it up for the girl to see.

"Sailor Moon?" the girl repeated. "Isn't that the airheaded Sailor Soldier with strong purifying powers?"

"I wouldn't say 'airheaded'" Serena said unhappily.

"You got it, kid," said Rei. "This is Sailor Moon, the powerful and airheaded. I am Rei Hino AKA Sailor Mars."

The girl then pressed a button on the communication device located in her gauntlet. "Master, I have found five suspicious girls here. They aren't complying with anything. They seem pretty brain dead."

"Brain dead!" Amy spat in outrage. "I would have you know I that I am quite skilled in several academic fields."

"You five are coming with me," the girl commanded. "Don't try anything funny."

The girls obeyed her. They were certain she was a Jedi, so once they met her master everything would be cleared up. The girl directed them to another room where several Clone Troops were stationed, indicating that there was something very wrong with this turn of events. The girl stopped behind a human man.

"Master, I have come with those women I told you about," the girl said.

The man turned around. To the Sailor Soldiers amazement, the man was Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi was with him too.

"Anakin!" Serena squealed. She leapt into his arms, which he did not like. The Togruta was stunned by seeing her master getting hugged by, in her eyes, a stranger and possible enemy. "I knew that this was a party. You really had us going with the rain storm and the ruins and the little Jedi girl. You guys didn't do a good job decorating. Now where is the pizza?"

Every there was just amazed by Serena's cluelessness, especially one person in particular. It was another Jedi. This one was a male Kaminoan. Like all Kaminoans, his skin was chalk white; his arms and digitigrade legs were long and thin; his neck was thin and a foot long. His eyes were large, almond-shaped, black eyes with gray irises. Kaminoans do not have noses but instead have nasal slits. This man's mouth, like all Kaminoans', was small with thin lips. Kaminoans are naturally more than seven feet-tall. The males always had a short fin on their heads that ran down the back of his neck. He wore flowing grey and black robes. His digitigrade, two-toed feet were in peculiar, flip-flop-like, black sandals. He looked at Serena with a haughty expression. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Did I say something odd?" Serena asked genuinely confused. "Isn't this a party?"

"No," the Kaminoan said dryly.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. "Why are you here?"

"We were sent an e-mail by some executives telling us that there would be a party here," Lita said.

"With pizza!" Serena blissfully added.

"I'm afraid that you have been horribly tricked," Obi-Wan said grimly. "This is the hideout of three of the most dangerous war criminals known to the Republic."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Amy.

"Asajj Ventress, Durge, and General Grievous," Anakin answered. "They were three commanders in the Separatist army. Since you defeated their leader, Darth Sidious, they were out of jobs. Now they are hunting down Jedi, and, because of you, Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Rattataki and Sailor Kintan were found dead from lightsaber wounds."

"How horrible," Serena breathed.

"Wait!" the Togruta girl said. "Master, you told me that Sailor Moon defeated Darth Sidious, but you just said that this woman did."

"That is because that woman is Sailor Moon," Anakin said. "Each of those girls is a Sailor Soldier."

"They were right?"

"I'm sorry if my Padawan scared you girls," Anakin said. "This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan." The girls introduced themselves to the slightly bewildered Togruta.

"Who is going to apologize for the guy calling me an idiot?" Serena said in little whine.

"Ladies, this is Jedi Master Kuro Hi," Obi-Wan said. "He is the one who picked up on Ventress's trail. His Padawan, Juno Su, is here, but right now he is scouting further into the temple. Now that introductions are out of the way, you must get off this planet immediately."  
"Why would we do that?" questioned Lita. "We can help you stop these guys."

"We appreciate your offer," Anakin said, "but you would most likely get in our way if we encounter one of the three criminals."

"We have taken down plenty of villains before," Rei protested. "If you can remember, we took down the boss of those three criminals."

"Sheer dumb luck," Kuro Hi said dryly. "Your encounter with Darth Sidious was a farce of skill against luck at best. Ever since then, none of you have ever faced any other user of the Force outside of practice. A Dark Jedi is unlike _your _villains."

"Don't knock our villains," retorted Mina spicily. "We get into some freaky s*** with our villains. I think we can manage _your_ villains."

Kuro's large eyes narrowed on the girls. Kaminoans are known for their manners, so being treated rudely is something that raises their defenses quickly. "You know nothing, youngling." He stepped closer to the girls. They stared up at his tall, wiry physique and into his dull, gray eyes like children about to be scolded. "Such foolishness will lead to death. If you have an ounce of sense or self-worth, you will obey us and leave Dantooine. Do you understand?"

The girls had no choice. Jedi Masters outranked them and had the power to command them. If they were to rebel, they would be punished through administrative procedures, so they had to obey the orders to leave. However, each girl was steamed at Kuro in particular for he was much harsher in his delivery of commands. They thought Obi-Wan and Anakin would take their side since they actually witnessed Sailor Moon's victory against Darth Sidious, but as they were Jedi, orders took extreme priority over person affection. Luckily, the rain had stopped, but an inky overcast remained. As they entered the outdoor courtyards, all mouths opened.

"'You know nothing, young one,"' Mina mimicked Kuro angrily. "What the hell kind of c*** is that?"

"I can't believe the Jedi still think so lowly of us after all these years," Rei exclaimed. "We have gone such a long way since they met us, but they won't let go of those first impressions."

"Not everything about what just happened is bad," Amy said. "They were just looking out for us. But I do admit that I am not fund of Master Kuro Hi."

"That guy is a douche," cried Serena. "He called me an idiot and didn't even care. For a Kaminoan, he is such a jacka**."

They then heard the sound of someone snickering. "You got that right."

The girls spun in the direction of the speaker to discover who it was. It was another Kaminoan. He sat on a stump. This one was quite different from the last. He was a teenager, about thirteen or fourteen at most. As a teen he was shorter than a fully grown man, near six foot. He wore a brown cloak over gray robes and tan sandals. He wore conical straw hat that was probably used to guard him against the rain and keep the rays of the sun from harshly striking his white skin. What set him so far apart from Kuro Hi were his green eyes. They shined with an ebullience of life and energy and spirit. Another strong difference that made him different from _all_ Kaminoans and most Jedi was his smile. He was smiling at them as he sat on that stump and ate an apple.

"So you girls are the mythic Sailor Soldiers of Earth," the boy said. "The descriptions were all right. You are amazing."

The girls were not sure how to react to complement like that from a Jedi.

"Thank you," Amy said. "Who are you?"

"Juno Su," the boy said, biting into his apple, "Padawan to the great and terrible Kuro Hi." He tossed the core over his shoulder, got up, and walked over to them. "Please don't let him get to you. He is a Kaminoan, tall and blander than ball of dust."

"You seem awfully different from any Kaminoan we have ever met," said Rei. "While Kaminoans are naturally emotionless, you seem to show you emotions."

"That is simple to explain," Juno said. "When your father ships you off to become a Jedi because you're Force sensitive, you interact with other species that have emotions, so you adopt emotions too."

"You look awfully familiar," Serena said. Her eyes squinted to view him thoroughly. She leaned up to him. "I have never met you before, but you look like someone I know."

"Don't say that everyone in a species all look the same, Serena," Amy said softly.

"I really mean it," Serena persisted. "I can't put my finger on it, but that face looks familiar."

"I know," Juno chirped. "You must have met my father, Lama Su."

"Lama Su?" Lita said in shock. "You mean Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino?"

"That is the one," Juno said with a smile.

"It is really nice to meet you," Amy said. "Sorry, we can't stay. We were instructed by your master and Master Kenobi to leave this place."

"Right," Juno responded. "They are definitely here. An underground facility not part of the temple's design was discovered. If they told you to leave, you should leave. It was nice meeting you all."

The girls said their good-byes and walked to the ship. Suddenly, the ship exploded. Luckily, they were far away enough from the explosion to not be injured.

"Holy c***!" Serena screamed.

Several Super Battle Droids came through the flames with their wrist mounted lasers armed for the girls. Juno dashed between the girls and droids with a green lightsaber in each hand. He deflected their lasers with his lightsabers. "Get back inside!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Dark Assassin of Obsession

Asajj Ventress

Meanwhile, the three clones who were assigned to accompany Juno Su into the depths of the temple returned to the room where Anakin and the others were waiting.

"Report," Anakin ordered.

"There is Separatist style base under the temple with a stuck pile of droids right next to the library chamber," one of the clones said.

"Where is Juno Su?" asked Obi-Wan.

The clones glanced at each other. "He went outside to have a snack, sir," another clone said.

Kuro Hi stepped forward. "He dared to disobey me for such a frivolous activity. He will be punished."

"Calm down, Master Kuro Hi," said Obi-Wan. "We just need to find him."

Two other clones came running into the room panting.

"General Kenobi," one of the clones said. "My squad encountered Ventress in the east wing. I was the only one able to escape out of my squad of five."

"Durge is here," the other clone said. "He killed the other men in my squad in the west wing. Droids are roaming the halls."

"It appears that they are on to us," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin take Ahsoka and stop Ventress. I will take a squad and defeat Durge. Master Kuro Hi, take the clones and destroy any droid you come across and find Juno."

Everyone followed their orders and went off.

Meanwhile, the girls ran back into the temple while Juno fought the droids.

"This is totally not what I expected we would be doing when I got the party invite!" Mina whined. "I shouldn't have worn six-inch heels today!"

"Shut up and run!" Rei cried.

They soon came to a fork in the corridor. There were three corridors branching of in different directions. One went to the east wing. One went to the west wing. One went down into the lower levels of the temple.

"Which way did we come from before?" Serena asked frantically.

Just then, they heard the sound of Droideka rolling quickly down the corridor behind them.

"Droideka!" Lita shouted. "Everyone split up!"

Mina and Rei went to east wing, and Lita and Amy went to the west wing. Serena charged frantically down the stairs unaware that she had ventured by herself.

Anakin and Ahsoka dashed to the main hall of the east wing with three clone troops following them. It wasn't long until they reached the atrium of the east wing. The room had a skyline that revived the black sky through the shatter remains of a glass ceiling. The trees were long dead and reduced to heaps of broken gray stones. The grass was dust.

"Keep your eyes open," Anakin commanded. "Ventress is here somewhere." Anakin quickly sensed her and saw her standing beside a dead tree. She was just as she was years ago. Her blue eyes were still full obsession and vengeance. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs. A long, dark blue, flowing dress met the floor. The only skin of her white body that was visible was her bald head and the cleavage revealed by her dark blue halter top.

"Anakin Skywalker," Ventress said with a twang of seduction. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"It has been a good five years," snared Anakin. "Things have been great without you." He ignited his blue lightsaber. Ahsoka followed his lead. "What are you planning? Another revolt against the Republic?"

"Please," Ventress said. "I'm not in the business of galaxy-wide war anymore. I just want to hunt down and kill those who were the biggest thorns in my side. It is a fortunate day. Not only is Sailor Moon here, but you are here too. Looks like I won't have to make an extra trip."

"Enough talk!" Ahsoka yelled.

She and Anankin went forth. Ventress activated her two trademark red lightsabers and met the two. The four blades struck rapidly without any of the wielders feeling fatigue. Ventress jumped back onto a rock that was part of a natural formation in the atrium. Anakin met her on top of that rock and met her slashes with his own. She used the Force to grab up dust from around the rock to blind him, but he used the Force to repel it. She jumped down and blocked Ahsoka's ground attack and Anakin's aerial attack. She then jumped back to get distance between them.

Just then, Rei and Mina came into the atrium.

"Oh my god!" Mina shrieked. "Anakin and Ahsoka are fighting a dude in dress with lightsabers. We need to help them."

The duelers saw the two new guests.

"Get out of her!" Anakin shouted.

"Not a chance," Rei retorted. "We're helping you whether you like it or not."

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Rei transformed into Sailor Mars.

Ahsoka, who had never seen a Sailor Soldier transform, was stunned by their dazzling beauty.

"It is finally time for you to answer for your war crimes from years ago," said Sailor Mars. "I am the Soldier of Passion. I am Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"I am the Soldier of Love and Beauty," said Sailor Venus. "I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, I'll deliver divine judgment you."

"The droids failed to kill you in your ship," Ventress said. "No matter. Defeating you by my own hand will be far more enjoyable and a better form of reparation for taking my previous possession of power."

"You are totally out of it," Sailor Venus said happily. "We don't want to hurt you. If you persist, we will have no choice. There is no way some waked out alien man is going to topple two Sailor Soldiers and two Jedi."

Ventress grew infuriated by Venus's comment. "Did you just call me a man?"

"Aren't you," Venus said, confused. "You're bold and flat. You look just like a dude in dress."

"I'm a woman," Ventress bellowed. "I have breasts."

"Is that you call them?" Sailor Venus spat.

Ventress, in rage, joined her two lightsabers at their curved hilts to form a saberstaff and charged the two Soldiers.

"Way to piss her off!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars fired several rings of fire at the charging Ventress.

As she stampeded, Ventress swung her saberstaff in a circle before her. Her movements were so fast that her saberstaff looked like a solid red disc. The rings of fire were repelled by the swinging saberstaff. She ended her circular swing to attack.

"Burning Mandala didn't work," Mars said in shock.

"Let me try," said Sailor Venus. "Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus fired a gold beam of light from her index finger at Ventress.

Ventress twister her angular body out of the beams path. The beam continued and shattered the large rock Ventress had been standing on earlier. Anakin and Ahsoka went over to help Sailor Mars and Venus. Sailor Mars leapt to the side and avoided Ventress's swing. Ventress then turned to Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus created her Venus Love-Me Chain and stretched it out to block the saberstaff. The chain worked to block Ventress's following attacks. Anakin quickly used the force to push Ventress away from Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars then shot a stream of fire at Ventress. Ventress lifted her arm in the direction of the fire and used the Force to shield herself from the flames. She then did a Force Jump to jump up onto the top of the wall around the atrium.

"I can't believe that you are the same Sailor Soldiers that defeated Darth Sidious," Ventress scoffed.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's chain darted at Ventress, but before it hit, Ventress retreated further on the roof of the building.

"Don't let her get away!" Anakin commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

The Immortal Bounty Hunter

Durge

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi was making his way to the shrine of the west wing. He quickly noticed that the floor was sticky with blood. The hall was littered with bodies of clones shot to death by spikes from a Brute Spiker gun. The bodies were also slashed by the guns' bayonets. Some were even nailed to the walls by the spikes. Blood flowed down the walls and down the halls. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Durge had done this. When he finally came to the shrine, he found the decomposing body of a Human Jedi handing over the altar by his neck. Rage was an emotion Jedi had to relinquish. At this moment, Obi-Wan found himself confronting the urge to unleash that emotion.

"I can sense you, Durge," Obi-Wan said coolly.

A low laugh echoed through the shrine. "I'm surprised by you Kenobi. Not an ounce of anger or hatred." He came into view from behind the shadows of the altar. He was a large creature in a full suit of gray and blue armor. Not a bit of skin showed. The bands around his wrists contained many different weapons and gadgets. He had a Brute Spiker in each hand.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "Don't think you will be able to defeat me. You have lost to me alone on several occasions. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"This time," Durge paused, "I'm PISSED!"

Durge activated a circular energy shield on each wrist and charged. Obi-Wan connected with him. Durge slashed with the Brute Spikers and blocked with the energy shields. They were quite matched. Obi-Wan would use the Force to throw some debris at Durge, but Durge would just knocked it way. When a little distance was achieved, Durge fired spikes at Obi-Wan, who simple used the force to repel them. Amy and Lita soon came.

"Oh my god!" Lita gasped, looking at Durge. "Who is that?"

"He must be one of those three commanders," said Amy. "We need to transform. Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Durge and Obi-Wan saw them.

"Once a leader and now bully, you have some nerve picking on cool guy like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sailor Jupiter said, intentionally trying to smooth over the fact that they disobeyed him. "I'm Sailor Jupiter, and I will defeat you!"

"Likewise, I am the Soldier of Wisdom. I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Get out of here now!" Obi-Wan ordered. "He is after you,"

"We need to repay him for destroying our ship and scaring us half to death with his dead body décor," Jupiter said.

"Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter," Durge breathed, "how lucky today has become. All of my most hated adversaries are here to meet death."

"We have never met you," said Sailor Mercury.

A flamethrower appeared from Durge's band of gadgets. A stream of fire shot forth at the two Soldiers.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury met his fire with a blast of water that was strong enough to extinguish his fire and continue to go forward and hit his left arm, freezing the gadget band.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter lobbed a ball of pure lightning right at Durge. The orb hit his left shoulder with such vigor and power that it completely severed his left arm from his body. "Nailed him!" cheered Jupiter.

Durge stood there as if nothing had happened. Then he started laugh lowly.

"Why is he laughing?" said Sailor Mercury, somewhat frightened.

"I just blew his arm clean off," Jupiter gasped.

"Sailor Soldiers," Durge bellowed, "you will have to try much harder than that to kill me." Just then rope-like nerves extended from his wound and attached themselves to nerves in his severed arm. The nerves retracted and brought his arm back into his body. The Sailor Soldiers were horrified by what they saw. "I am a Gen'Dai, a creature composed of nerve alone. No matter how often you strike me, I will regenerate. I am immortal." His now unarmored arm stretched out and swung ferociously at the girls. Obi-Wan used the force to knock them out of his grasp. "Kenobi, if you and these two pathetic excuses for warriors intend to stop me, come to the hanger of the Enclave. That is where this war really ends."

Durge activated his jetpack and flew over the wall and disappeared before Obi-Wan could stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Remnants of Life's Extraordinary Malice

General Grievous

Meanwhile, Serena was still running blindly down the stairs further into the darkness. Her sense finally came to her when the stairs stopped. She looked around to see if any of her friends had gone her way. Unfortunately, they hadn't. She could go up the stairs, but those Droideka would most likely be waiting for her. If she were to wait where she was, the droids could find her. If she went further into the depths of the temple, who knows what she will find. There was always the option to transform into Sailor Moon, but Serena did not really think of that option right away. From further in the darkness down the corridors, odd sounds echoed to her. She wondered if there was anyone there to help her. Her mind was made up; she decided to go further into the shadows.

It was eerie. The lights were either dim, completely out, or flicking inconsistently. There was not a sign of anyone, neither living nor droid. As she went further, a chill grew more prevalent. It was not a natural chill though. Suddenly, Serena tripped over something on the ground. She looked to see what it was. The light that would reveal what it was one that flickered. With one long enough moment of light, Serena saw what had tripped her and gasped in horror. It was the severed arm of a clone trooper. The light flicked on again to give her the location of the arm's owner propped up against a wall, sitting in a growing pool of his own blood. The blood flowed smoothly from the where the arm had been, signifying that this was a recent death. Serena could not move because she was so frightened.

"Hey, there, girl!" someone whispered harshly.

Serena spun around to find a bloodied clone trooper standing behind the corner of an intersection of halls.

"Get out of here while you can!" he hissed. "He'll kill you. He'll kill everyone. He killed everyone in a second. Get…"

He stopped abruptly. There was a noise. It was a soft noise. It came in consistent intervals like footsteps. They couldn't be footsteps, for they sounded too metallic. The sound of pistons was thought of when this noise was heard. Serena felt the chill creep over her with even more gripping threat as the sound increased in volume. The clone trooper screamed out in a horrid frenzy. He fell to the ground, so something had grabbed him by the legs. He gripped the corner with all his strength but was soon reduced to failure. His screams continued to fly through the corridors and up the stairs and into the courtyards until there was another sound. A sound that combined the tearing of armor, flesh, bone, and the gush of blood was the finally to the audio horror.

Serena could not move nor react in anyway. All she could do was stand there. The sound of those metal steps returned. What was behind that corner? What killed these troopers? The light flickered on and stayed on to give illumination to the murderer. A ghost came from around the corner. A figure draped in a long, white cloak that touched the floor and hid the feet stood before Serena. There were only a few features that could be noticed by someone reflected in his murderous, blood-craving, reptilian eyes. The monsters neck was a bit long. The face that housed the sunken, reptilian eyes was a skull. It could only be described as a skull by someone looking into those eyes. No, it wasn't just a skull. It was the face of Death.

"Super Sailor Moon…" A synthesized voice came from the monster. "Have I frightened you, youngling?"

Serena didn't respond. All she did was see herself reflected in those hideous eyes.

"Speechless?" he said. "I'm surprised. From what I heard, you would have said some ridiculous speech and ended it with, 'and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you.' Where is your attitude now? Where is that same bravery you showed before my master, Darth Sidious?

I, General Grievous, former Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy Independent Systems, have come to challenge you, Sailor Moon. Transform and battle me."

Serena didn't respond.

"Are you that paralyzed by my presence, youngling, that you don't even understand when I give you a fighting chance? Very well then. I came to kill you no matter what the circumstances. I just preferred that it was at least a little more amusing." The cloak split open to reveal his dull, off-white, cybernetic body. His hands hand six, skeletal fingers. His legs were digitgrade and had talon-like feet. What really shocked Serena was the emblem on his chest, the Emblem of the Heartless. General Grievous was not just a cyborg; he was a Heartless. Many Lightsabers were strapped to his belt, clearly trophies from his victories. He got one in each hand and ignited them. "This is your last chance to transform. Show me your power, Sailor Moon."

Serena was a rock, unresponsive.

"Prepare to die"

He lunged forth. Thankfully, Serena regained her senses, a split second before it was too late. She dodged and ran down the hall in the direction he had come from. She ran and ran without looking back. Grievous chuckled, "At least I get a chase from her." Serena ran through a set of automated doors, indicating that she had entered the recently built base of the general. She shoved whatever she could in front of the door and backed away and hid between two, small, wheeled medical creates. The doors burst open, sending the blockade of boxes flying throughout the room. Grievous stepped forth.

"I know you're here," he said. He did not see her though. "I am a Heartless fused with technology and a mind. I have the power of Darkness as well as a stable control of my actions though my brain. My original brain and cybernetic armor keep my Heartless instincts at bay." He stopped parallel to her. "I can sense Light." His eyes found her. He came to strike. He sliced through the crates, but she skid through his legs. He grabbed a small crate with his talon-like foot and threw it at her. The small crate stuck her in the back, sending her to the ground. "Death will finally meet you," Grievous said as he slowly stepped closer to her. She sat, propped against her arms, staring at him in sheer terror. Her thoughts did not come nothing came, except…

Grievous suddenly stopped. A red rose had nailed the ground before his feet. Serena's rational thought was restored by the sight of the rose. Grievous looked to see who had thrown the rose. On one of the crates, a man in a tuxedo and cape stood.

"A woman in search of the light of celebration and cheer is not going to fall to you, serial killer," the figure said. "I, Tuxedo Mask, will not allow it. Serena, transform."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena said dreamily. She quickly got to her feet. "Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" Beautiful pink ribbons shot from her brooch and wrapped around her body. Transcendent butterflies glistened about her. Serena Tsukino was now Sailor Moon!

"Evil, cybernetic, serial killer, Heartless!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You have caused terror throughout the universe, and it ends today. For Love and Justice, I'm a pretty soldier in a sailor suit. I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of my world's moon, I'll punish you!"

Grievous snickered in soft, menacing rhythm. "It took only a rose to snap your attention. So be it."

"I won't let you get away," Sailor Moon said. "You will pay for all the people you killed." The Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared in her hands. Her focus went into the next attack. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" From the silver gem in the center of the heart that topped the wand, a brilliant twister of hearts and pink energy shot forth at the serial killer.

Suddenly, General Grievous's arms split in two, giving him four arms. With a lightsaber in each hand, he rotated his wrists in complete 360s, creating a shield. The Moon Spiral Heart Attack hit the spinning lightsabers with a force but was not enough to destroy them or over power the wielder. General Grievous kept his footing by sinking his talons into the floor. When the attack ended, Grievous was completely unharmed. Sailor Moon was stunned.

"You think your twirling and pink hearts are enough to kill me?" Grievous said dully. "Sailor Moon, you do not know you opponent. I have killed Jedi Padawans, Knights, and Masters." With one of his four arms, he reached into his belt. "I even killed two other Sailor Soldiers." He held out a Transformation Pen and a Star Power Stick. "Now I will add your Crisis Moon Compact to my collection, my first trophy from a Super Sailor Soldier." He tossed the lightsabers he held in his upper hands in the air and grabbed the ground with those arms and grabbed the lightsabers with his feet. With his feet, he swung the lightsabers down on Sailor Moon. She barely managed to block his strikes with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. In one maneuver, he swung down and on arm and tried to slash her legs with a swipe of his foot. Sailor Moon jumped into the air at the last minute and flew to the door. Grievous pursued her but was stopped suddenly when a rose pinned his cape to the floor. Tuxedo Mask jumped over him and followed Sailor Moon.

"Do you have any ideas on how to stop that guy?" Sailor Moon frantically asked Tuxedo Mask.

"We should find the others," said Tuxedo Mask. "You all should be enough to over power him."

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. When they looked back, they did not see him chasing them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

Unrelenting Illusions of Sorrow

The Traitorous Illusionist

Meanwhile, Juno Su was slashing through the Super Battle Droids with great success. His skill with two lightsabers was very good for someone so young. The troop of droids was quickly eliminated, leaving nothing but hunks of metal vaguely comparable to humanoid body parts. The fast pumping blood his veins exhilarated him. Though, one single thought halted the adrenaline like a speeding car at a red light. His master's face came into his mind.

Padawans are supposed to respect their masters and trust them with their lives. However, for Juno Su, he could not trust Kuro Hi. He hated that man. Kuro Hi, former apprentice of the deceased and great Jedi Master Yarael Poof, was a master of Jedi mind tricks and illusions. With the Force, he could dig into someone's mind and make them see what ever he wished. Only experienced Jedi and few other kinds of people can break the power of Jedi mind tricks. Juno was not lucky enough to be able to withstand his torture. Kuro would often punish him for trivial things with an illusion that would cause terrible mental strain on him. It was horrible. Juno was afraid to tell someone. His best friend, another Kaminoan of age sixteen when Juno was five, was Kuro Hi's former Padawan. One day when, Juno went to his room to visit, he found that he had hung himself. Juno was only five when he saw it. That image never left the archives of his mind, and the face Kuro had when he saw his apprentice dead was nonchalant, uncaring, unfeeling. Juno hated this man and cursed being assigned to be his apprentice. He knew that Kuro was responsible for his best friend's suicide.

Juno was late reporting in to Obi-Wan. That was grounds for punishment. He didn't know why he deliberately went off to enjoy an apple and kill droids. It was a subconscious command to keep him away from Kuro Hi. It was awful. If he just let it out and told Obi-Wan what Kuro had been doing to him, Kuro would come after him and crush his mind in torturous illusions. If he kept his mouth shut, he might end up like his best friend, hanging from a ceiling with a toppled-over stool by his swinging bare feet. Well, he could only go back and see what would happen. His fear of his master overlapped his concern over the girls he had just helped, but he did think of them when he came to the fork in the corridor that they had met earlier.

Suddenly, he sensed someone near him. From around a corner, his master appeared. Juno froze instantly. When they locked eyes, Juno felt like vomiting. The corridor where he stood began to melt.

"Master," Juno stammered fearfully, "I'm so sorry. I thought I had more time before I was supposed to report back. And…and…There were these girls, and these droids came – and…" He stopped when the melting corridor morphed into something different. The walls molded into the walls of a bedroom in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Juno Su found himself standing on a stool with a noose around his neck with Kuro Hi looking up at him on his grim pedestal.

"Juno Su," Kuro Hi said quietly, "you have disobeyed me too many times. Now I must punish you in a way you will never forget." He came closer and closer until he was close enough to put his foot on the stool.

"Don't kill me!" Juno screamed.

"I won't kill you," continued the illusionist. "You can be a powerful asset for the Dark Side. You can become great. You have experience tragedy of losing a close friend and have embraced all emotions, even those shunned by the Jedi. All these years, ever since you came to the Jedi Temple, I knew I could use you. I planned everything, even the suicide of an _unfitting_ apprentice."

"You killed him!" Juno screamed in a pure rage. "He was my best friend, and you killed him!" Juno lunged forth to grab Kuro Hi's neck, but before that could happen, Kuro kicked the stool from under Juno's feet. In the illusion, Juno's neck was broken instantly by the noose. Death in the illusion meant loss of consciousness in reality. Juno's body fell to the floor of the corridor.

"Now it is time to assist General Grievous in the killing Skywalker and Kenobi," Kuro Hi whispered.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked back to the large room where Sailor Moon had last seen the Jedi. When they approached the room, they heard arguing voices.

"I was only trying to help," Sailor Jupiter protested.

"You should have stayed out of the way," Obi-Wan said. "I know how to fight Durge. You don't. Not only did you ignore another order, but your teammates also provided distractions for us. For this, your actions will be reported to the Justice League."

"That isn't fare!" whined Sailor Venus.

"Not everything goes your way," Anakin said.

They noticed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's entry.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, General Grievous attacked me in the basement," Sailor Moon said frenziedly. "He isn't just a cyborg. He's a Heartless!"

"Heartless?" repeated Ahsoka.

"You must have been seeing things," Obi-Wan said, completely dismissing her statement's merit.

"It's true! Tuxedo Mask was there with me. He is tough too. He stopped my Moon Spiral Heart Attack with his circley lightsabers."

"That is enough," Obi-Wan said sternly. He looked agitated. "I don't want to here another word from you. Since you have transformed already, I order you to fly to our ship and wait there. Reinforcements are coming, and you will not be needed."

Without a word, the pouty Soldiers began walking out the door when something flew into the room from one of the corridors. It was flash bang and it went off before Anakin could toss it back with the force. The light hit everyone's eyes, stunning them, but only for a few seconds.

"Are you all right, Ahsoka?" asked Anakin.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Sailor Soldiers," Obi-Wan called, rubbing his eyes, "are you fine?"

There was no response. Obi-Wan looked into their faces and saw them give him an odd look as though he was an enemy. With that look came a shot of lightning from Sailor Jupiter's fingertip aimed for Obi-Wan. He swiftly avoided it.

"Sailor Jupiter!" he exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're in for a world of hurt, Durge!" hollered Sailor Jupiter.

"Durge?"

"Ventress, don't think that you can pull a paparazzi trick on us," Sailor Venus said to Ahsoka.

"General Grievous, you may have spooked me in the basement when I was alone," Sailor Moon proclaimed, "but now I'm here with my friends. To Durge and Ventress too, in the name of my world's moon, we'll punish you!" She saw Obi-Wan as Durge, Anakin as Grievous, and Ahsoka as Ventress.

"Have you lost your minds?" said Anakin.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon fired of a crescent blast of energy from her Cutie Moon Rod at the three Jedi.

The three Jedi escaped the blast and following explosion by jumping and separating in different directions.  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "they have been caught in a mind trick. Don't harm them. Just snap them back to normal."

"Did you hear that, Snips?" Anakin said to Ahsoka.

"I got it master," she answered. She readied her lightsaber and found herself watching Sailor Mercury conjuring water around her. Sailor Mercury fired the blast of water right at Ahoka, who countered it by using Force Push to shield herself. The water, scattered around her, formed into a rope and whipped Ahsoka's wrist, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. The water rope then crawled around her legs. Anakin, while blocking Sailor Venus's Crescent Beams, saw this and lifted his hand in Mercury's direction and used the Force to knock her out of the mind trick. He then did the same to Venus and Mars

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter came right for Obi-Wan with an electrically charged orb of power in her fist. Her attack struck his lightsaber. He was surprised by her strength and ability to affectively parry with him. He ended the parry by knocking her back with a Force Push and snapped her mind back to normal. Obi-Wan then dodged a Moon Tiara Action and several roses before finally freeing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Why does my head feel like it took a hit from a Gravity Hammer?" Jupiter moaned, rubbing her head.

"You all were placed under a Force Illusion, quite a powerful one," said Obi-Wan.

"Did we hurt you?" Sailor Mercury said with concern. "We couldn't forgive ourselves if we did really harm to you."

"We're all fine," said Ahsoka. "I'm a little wet but fine."

"This is very troubling," said Obi-Wan as he stroked his beard." I don't believe Ventress is capable of such a powerful technique. The only person I can think of that can even do anything close to this is…" He stopped. "Anakin, Ahsoka, have you heard from Master Kuro Hi or Juno Su?"  
"I haven't seen either of them," answered Anakin. "Do you think he is working for the Separatists?"

"I have noticed that he has never been the same since his master, Yarael Poof, was murdered. You do remember the suicide of his first Padawan?"  
"What the hell?" Sailor Moon said, flabbergasted. "That prick caused someone to kill themselves? I knew he was creep. I just knew it. Those were the coldest eyes I have ever seen on a Kaminoan."

"We don't know for sure that it is him," continued Obi-Wan, "but there odds are that it is."

"If Kuro Hi did side with those guys," said Sailor Venus, "then it is four against three, and you know how useless clones are against these freaks. We've all seen their bodies mutilated throughout this temple. You need our help."

"What happens if Kuro Hi casts another Force Illusion?" Anakin retorted. "Just make it ten on three?"

"Anakin is right," Obi-Wan added. "I don't believe that you girls are strong enough to resist Kuro Hi's illusions."

"We won't fall for that again," said Sailor Mars. "If we know what we are up against, we can prepare ourselves and break through the illusions."

"That is enough!" Obi-Wan said forcefully. "If you persist, I will report you to the Justice League for insubordination. Batman may have given you a second chance, but I doubt he will do it again. Supreme Chancellor Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights are getting sore with you as well."

"You are just still pissed about that night, aren't you?" retorted Sailor Jupiter. "That night we were drunk and pissed and we happened to find a karaoke machine."

"You made a mockery of yourselves and us," continued Obi-Wan, "with your 'If You Seek Amy' song."

"What?" Ahsoka explained, hearing the title as the derogatory innuendo it was alone.

"People change!" Sailor Mercury protested. "That was just a mistake they made."

"You didn't help yourself," returned Anakin. "You sang back up and encouraged them. And people don't change."

"You changed!" Sailor Moon cried. "Did you forget how we saved you from Darth Sidious?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan went silent after hearing her true words.

Obi-Wan signed. "Against my better judgment, Sailor Soldiers, I will accept your assistance."


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon Chronicles R

War's Trail of Heartbreak

Heal the Pain, Sailor Moon!

When Sailor Moon used her Moon Princess Halation against what she thought was General Grievous, the explosion caused by the attack knocked down a wall to reveal a hidden room. Obi-Wan sensed a person in that room. He and Anakin went in first to see what was in there. They used their lightsabers as flashlights to light up the pitch-black storage room. Deactivated assassin droids and magna guards were stashed in the boxes throughout the room.

"Do you sense that, Anakin?" said Obi-Wan.

"I do," Anakin answered.

"What are they doing?" Sailor Venus asked Ahsoka, eying the lightsabers' light in the darkness.

"Someone alive is in that room," Ahsoka said. "We should stay here and only go in after them if something happens."

"This is so creepy," Sailor Moon said, quivering. "I really hope that Grievous guy isn't around here. He seriously freaks me out. Tuxedo Mask, hold me." She grappled around him.

"He can't be that bad," said Sailor Mars.

"He's like a monster from a slasher movie that is at our caliber," Sailor Moon whined.

"That sounds pretty bad," Jupiter commented.

Something flashed in the darkness in the corner of Anakin's eye. He slowly, carefully crept past two deactivated yet armed assassin droids. One of the crates lay two lightsabers. He found upon a looking closely that they were Juno Su's lightsabers.

"Master, come see this."

Obi-Wan came and quickly recognized Juno Su's lightsabers on the crate. "What would those be doing here?" He picked them up.

Just then, they heard a muffled thump. It was then silent. The thump came again. A long and short crate in the corner was the source. Obi-Wan continued forward. The living being was in that coffin-like crate. With the force, he lifted the lid off the crate to reveal Juno Su, bound at the wrists and ankles and gagged. Obi-Wan quickly cut the binds and removed the gag.

"Juno, what happened?" he asked urgently.

Juno Su was breathing heavily but fine. "It was Kuro Hi! He is working with the separatists."

The three emerged from the dark room.

"Juno Su!" gasped Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine," he said weakly. He became angry. "Kuro Hi, he did this." He was beginning to cringe. "He must be stopped."

"You better not succumb to your rage," Obi-Wan warned.

Juno Su didn't even look at him. "It's too late for that," he said under his breath. He sprinted forth. "I know where that b****** is!"

"Where is he going?" Sailor Venus said.

"Just follow him," Anakin ordered.

They all ran after Juno. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were ahead of the girls.

"He is headed for the landing pad in the center of the temple," Obi-Wan called.

The outside soon came into view. The Jedi reached the outside first, but before the Sailor Soldiers could cross the threshold, a ray shield appeared in the doorway, blocking the two teams from each other. Another ray shield activated behind the girls, trapping them a hall only a few meters long.

"It's a ray shield!" shrieked Sailor Mercury.

Juno-Su had stopped in the center of the large and empty landing pad. Anakin grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Padawan?" Anakin scolded.

"He is here," Juno seethed. "I know he is here." He activated his lightsabers. The others did the same. Juno could sense him. He could picture his thin lips curving into a rare Kaminoan smile. "Show yourself!"

"I suppose I must take care of you myself," Kuro Hi said. He could not be seen however.

Durge, Ventress, and Grievous appeared through the darkness at the opposite end of the landing platform. It wasn't an illusion. They were really there.

"I thought there would be excitement on this mission," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"My dear Obi-Wan," Ventress said with an odd hint of flirtation, "it has been a while."

"Ventress, my sweet, I can't say that I have missed you."

"Oh my god!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Obi-Wan had a thing with a dude!"

Everyone there heard her and just couldn't believe nor react to such a bold and ridiculously timed comment.

"I'm a woman, you bimbo!" Ventress shouted.

"If it quacks like a duck and looks like a duck," snapped Sailor Venus at Ventress. "We're busting out of here. Crescent Beam!" The golden laser hit the ray shield, ricocheted off it and hit the other ray and continued to bounce between them until it faded.

"Don't try that again!" Sailor Moon cried with whininess.

"Come on and fight us!" called Anakin.

"Kuro Hi and I will be the only ones to be participating in the fighting out of our group," Grievous said. "I want to personally demonstrate my new abilities to you, Jedi."

"You're full of yourself today, Grievous" Obi-Wan said.

Grievous chuckled. "Just wait." He split his cloak apart with his hands to reveal his chest and the Emblem of the Heartless.

"That mark!" Ahsoka gasped. "I've seen that in the books at the Temple's library."

"Be extremely careful, Ahsoka, Juno," warned Obi-Wan grimly. "That mark shows that the General is far more dangerous than you can imagine. Anakin, don't be rash."

"We still out number them," Anakin said confidently.

Grievous chuckled again. "That is what you think." He raised his hands into the air and they began to glow in a black light. Then, two, small, dark vortexes appeared on the ground to his right and left. From the black swirls, two, tall, humanoid figures with sickly yellowish grey skin rose. They were Pyramid Head Heartless with the Emblem embedded on their chests. Each wore their species' signature bulky, black (or red or brown), pyramid-shaped helmets that obscured their faces. The two had muscular bare chests and arms, light brown robes that extend from their waists to their ankles, and were barefoot. Both carried an electrostaff. The Jedi were completely surprised. The Sailor Soldiers were frantic.

"Heartless!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I can't believe he is strong enough to summon Heartless," Sailor Mercury commented.

"Decent ones too," Sailor Mars added.

"What are those things?" Ahsoka shrieked

"I'm…I'm not quite sure," said stunted Obi-Wan.

"Much more reliable than Battle Droids," Grievous said, "the Pyramid Head Heartless can use practically any weapon, and each one bares a symbol of suffering in the painful helmets they wear."

"They can take them off!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I've seen it. They look stupid!"

"Shut up, you bimbo!" one of the Pyramid Head Heartless shouted back.

"They are sentient," said Obi-Wan. "That makes this even worse."

"What is the plan, Master," Anakin asked.

"Try to stay alive. Juno, find a way to free the girls. Juno, stop!"

Juno Su charged forth at Kuro Hi with absolute rage. His green lightsabers crashed against Kuro Hi's single red one. Kuro Hi parried with him almost effortlessly. Ahsoka was next to jump to an opponent. She wanted to try her luck at one of the Pyramid Heads.

"So what is with the triangle headgear?" Ahsoka mocked. "Are you afraid you could look less stupid?"

"I'm going to peel you like an orange, you little b****!" the Heartless roared.

Ahsoka was shaken by the unexpected outburst long enough for the Heartless to attack first. He struck down on her, but she quickly guarded with her lightsaber. She repealed the parry and sent out several rapid slashes that were all unfortunately blocked by the electrostaff.

Anakin faired better against his Pyramid Head but was unsuccessful at killing him quickly. Obi-Wan was surprised to find that Grievous was not going to use his lightsabers for their fight. Instead, he fired balls of Dark Power from his palms at the Jedi Master.

"Are you frightened, Jedi?" Grievous bellowed between blasts. "Quake in fear!"

"I'm not too impressed," Obi-Wan said after dodging one of his attacks. "I may have aged some since we last fought, but I am nowhere near a gullible old man, Grievous."

The Pyramid Head, who towered over Ahsoka, was physically stronger than she was. With a swift strike, he hit her hand; the shock caused her to drop her lightsaber. He then grabbed her by her neck.

"Like I said before, I'm going to peel your skin off like an orange."

Anakin saw this and broke from his fight to use the Force to send Ahsoka's lightsaber into her hand. She ignited it and sliced off half of the Pyramid Head's helmet. The Heartless released his grasp, and the rest of his helmet fell apart to reveal his none-threatening face of a crocked mouth and two, plain yellow circles of eyes. Ahsoka sent him back with a Force Push. The Heartless's lustrous, yellow eyes locked on her with lust.

"Heartless?" Ahsoka scoffed. "I don't know why everyone is giving such a big fuss over pushovers."

"Pyramid Heads," Grievous called. "Steal their hearts!"  
"Steal their hearts!" the girls repeated in shock.

"Steal our hearts?" Anakin rebuffed in confusion.

A black beam shot forth from the Emblem on the Heartless's chest and struck Ahsoka's breasts. The beam was not physically damaging her, but it was stealing her heart. Soon, her radiant heart manifested outsider her body. The black beam retracted to the Heartless, who soon grabbed it. Ahsoka's lifeless body fell to the ground. Anakin and Obi-Wan had no idea what just happened.

"You killed her!" Anakin shouted. "I'll make you pay!"

"She isn't dead, Skywalker," said Grievous. "I simply stole her heart. Yours will be added to my collection as well."

The second Pyramid head fired the beam from his Emblem. Anakin tried to dodge, but Ventress used for Force to make him stumble back. The beam hit, and Anakin's heart came forth.

Obi-Wan looked woefully at the empty bodies. After a signal sigh, he then proceeded to attempt to strike down Grievous. Obi-Wan's skill was enough for the General to unleash all four of his arms. Even using his feet, General Grievous was not able to land a blow. They soon entered a parry. Obi-Wan saw that Grievous's Emblem was in the perfect possession, but it was too late.

General Grievous began to laugh lowly and coldly. "You loose, Jedi." The beam of darkness struck him and forced his heart out of his body. He slumped down slowly.

Meanwhile, Juno was unsuccessfully fighting Kuro. It was a pitiful battle. Kuro Hi used to force to knock Juno's lightsabers out of his hands and now had him a Force Choke. Slowly, the Force constricted his windpipe and lifted him off the ground.

The Sailor Soldiers could not believe it. Their mentors had been defeated by the creatures that are their sworn enemies. The Jedi had lost, and the Sailor Soldiers were unable to help them.

"Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted to Kuro Hi.

Kuro Hi humored her and lessened the speed of his murder. He and the rest of his team looked into at the girls trapped behind the ray shield. Sailor Moon was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered. "The Clone Wars are over. You don't have a reason to be doing this."

"Even if the war is over," Kuro Hi said, "hatred continues. The Jedi have fouled each of us. My master, Yarael Poof was struck down because of the Jedi's negligence. Ventress's master had the same fate. By ignoring him, they sentenced him to his death. Durge has faced war for centuries, and the cruelty that his capturers showed him are enough to snap the mightiest of wills. Super Sailor Moon, you and your comrades have not faced heartbreak like us. You do not know how we feel."

"It's true. I don't know, but I can help you!" Sailor Moon retorted desperately. "You don't have to hate anymore. Everyone has the power to overcome their demons." She went quiet and put her hand out as through she were reaching out to them through the ray shield. "You can overcome the pain with help."

What was spectacular about the speech was that it was actually effective. Ventress, Durge, and Kuro Hi all felt touched by her words, but Grievous was not. He shocked them back to their hatred.

"Don't listen to that bimbo!" he bellowed. "Kuro Hi, kill the youngling to show them you are not fazed by her words."

Kuro tightened his grip on Juno's neck.

"Looks like were going to have to do this the rough way," Sailor Moon said. She pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod and charged up for a powerful maneuver. "Moon Princess Halation!" Unlike her normal Moon Princess Halation attack, this one was strengthened more. Numerous crescent blasts fired forth and struck the ray shield. The ray shield quickly gave in and broke. Sailor Moon jumped through the gate and twirled, swinging her wand, firing crescent blasts that hit Kuro Hi with such power that he was knocked against the wall fifteen meters away from where he stood. Juno Su was safe. Both Pyramid Heads were hit and shouted, "Cleansing!" upon being purified. The hearts of Anakin and Ahsoka floated back to their bodies. Sailor Mars challenged Ventress.

"Burning Mandala!" She launched a barrage of fire rings. Ventress answered this by combining her lightsabers into a saberstaff and spinning it a circle to swat away the fire. Durge wielded dual Spikers and tried to pin down Sailor Moon, who awkwardly ran from the shots. However, Sailor Jupiter came soaring towards the bounty hunter with orb of lightning in her palm. She crashed down on Durge's chest, shattering his armor and sending shreds of his nervy flesh into the air. Jupiter jumped back to avoid the nerves trying to entangle her.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury flung a current of water that drenched Durge and completely froze the regenerative monster.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's whip stuck the frozen Durge, causing him to shatter into pieces, making it even more difficult for him to regenerate.

"You still can't defeat me," Ventress laughed while knocking the fire rings away.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars then shot a large ball of fire at Ventress, who was only expecting more fire rings. The fire engulfed her and burned her and knocked her unconscious.

General Grievous was furious. He still had Obi-Wan's heart in his hand though. "I am going to damage this heart until it is forced to reform in Kingdom Hearts, ultimately killing Kenobi!"

Before he could hit the heart with his Dark Power, Tuxedo Mask knocked the heart out of his hand with a rose, sending it floating gently to its own.

"You have lost, General Grievous," said Tuxedo Mask. The other Sailor Soldiers gathered near him.

"You forgot that I'm a Heartless," Grievous said. Darkness swirled around him, and he disappeared.

"Darn!" Sailor Jupiter spat. "He got away."

"Three out of four isn't bad," said Sailor Moon reassuringly.

The Jedi were regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Ahoska asked. "I remember fighting those monsters and then nothing."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked to see Ventress, Durge, and Kuro Hi defeated.

"You defeated all of them?" Anakin asked, bewildered.

"Not quite," said Sailor Mercury. "General Grievous got away."

Obi-Wan looked at the defeated enemy then back at the girls. "You all did every well, Sailor Soldiers. Because of you amazing effort in defeating powerful foes and saving our lives, I will not send a report detailing your insubordination, but I will send one explaining your heroism. I am _very_ impressed."

Yippee!" the girls squealed in delight. The day was saved.


End file.
